


Where Have You Been?

by grapeflavoredorange



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Weather, Based on a Tumblr Post, Completed, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, READ THE AUTHORS NOTE, akira has a bad week, akiras classmates are assholes and im going to fight them, arsene is the best dad, it was originally a oneshot but i added to it, takes place a few days after the first palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeflavoredorange/pseuds/grapeflavoredorange
Summary: Akira has a lousy week, and an unexpected someone helps him out.(READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BEGINNING PLEASE!!!!)
Relationships: Arsene & Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	1. Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> hai! this work is NOT my original idea, it was based on a oneshot i found on tumblr here (shorturl.at/ckBGH) and i really liked it but i wanted to fix it up a little and add some more to it. I DID NOT ORIGINALLY WRITE THIS. PRECUREGIRL123 ON TUMBLR DID. I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THIS IDEA/STORY. i just wanted to make that clear. anyways, with that out of the way, i hope u enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: 5/25/20   
> thank you all so much for 100 kudos! it means a lot!

Akira had a rough week. Actually, scratch that, he had a terrible week. Let’s start at the beginning.

For reasons he couldn’t figure out, all of his friends were ignoring him. Any attempt he made to talk to them was brushed off, even with Ryuji and Morgana, who always found time to spend with him. Morgana would jump out of Akira’s bag the moment they entered the school building and leave him, or not even come with him at all. Although Akira was lonely in classes without his friend sitting in his desk, ready to whisper an answer to him, he brushed it off. Maybe he was having a rough week, too. It had been raining quite a bit, after all. Bad weather always dampens a person’s mood. However, that was only the beginning.

It wasn’t unusual for Akira to find rude notes waiting for him at his desk when he arrived in class, and they never hurt his feelings, but Tuesday’s note really struck a nerve. “YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS, CRIMINAL”. Akira crumpled up the note in his hand and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling hot, angry tears running down his cheeks as he heard laughter coming from the students behind him. He looked at Ann’s desk, hoping that at least she would sympathize with him, but felt his heart drop when he saw it was empty. _Ann, too?_ Akira thought, biting his lip and sitting down. She must have gotten sick from the rain. She wouldn’t go as far as skipping school just to avoid him. He knew it.

Wednesday was worse. Akira found himself the target of every teacher’s question, catching him off-guard each time and forcing him to awkwardly stutter in front of the class until he admitted that he wasn’t paying attention. Akira desperately wanted to hide in Leblanc’s attic forever with Mona, and he entertained himself with fantasies of waiting out the rain while watching old movies with the cat until he remembered that Mona was ignoring him, too. Ann was still absent from her usual seat in front of Akira’s and Ryuji still wasn’t answering his texts. A large clap of thunder startled him during a test, causing him to jump in his seat and for the entire class to turn and laugh. On the way home, Akira missed stepping over a huge puddle, soaking his shoes and socks, and to top it all off, the cafe was completely empty when he finally went inside. Mona wasn’t even there to ignore him, and Akira felt lonelier than ever as he did his homework in a booth by himself, accompanied only by the sounds of the rain. 

Thursday was when the week’s horribleness had reached its peak. Akira was jolted awake not by his phone’s alarm, but by a flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder from outside. He sat up in bed, staring out the window, dreading what was to come. With trepidation, Akira got dressed, brushed his teeth, and set off, not even bothering to see if Mona had fallen asleep in the cafe downstairs. When he arrived at his class, Akira didn’t even bother reading the note at his desk. It would just make him feel worse. Ann was still absent, and it didn’t make Akira feel any better remembering that he had gym that day. Sure, Ryuji would be there, but what was the point in hoping that he would act any differently than he had been for the past week? Akira wouldn’t bother finding out. All that mattered to him was getting it all over with. Maybe he could convince Sojiro that he wasn’t feeling well and to let him stay home tomorrow. At least Mona couldn’t find any other excuse to stay away from him then.

Like everything else that had happened that week, gym proved to be worse than Akira expected. Even with Kamoshida gone, the class was still a pain, and it was made worse with the new teacher announcing that they would be playing volleyball, with teams split among last names. Great. Just what he needed. Not only was Ryuji ignoring him, but now he would be trying his best to humiliate Akira during gym class, too. This proved to be correct three minutes into the first match, when a nasty spike from a kid on the opposing team hit Akira square in the face, scarily reminiscent of Akira’s first day of gym against Kamoshida, but this time it caused him to fall backwards onto the ground, and his nose started to bleed. The entire class stopped and turned to see what had happened, and the crowd began to whisper.

“He looks really hurt…”

“I think his nose is bleeding!”

“Is he crying?”

“Do you think his nose is broken?”

Holding a tissue against his nose as he walked towards the doors, Akira glanced behind him at Ryuji, who was staring at the ground, trying his hardest to ignore him. Akira simply clenched his fist and walked faster. He didn’t need anything else to dampen his mood.

The day finished with Akira being hit in the head with a crumpled up piece of paper thrown at him by a teacher when he wasn’t paying attention, and more giggling and whispering from the class. He simply ignored it. As long as he could get home, finish his homework and sleep, and then it would be over. It couldn’t get any worse, after all. Maybe tomorrow, the rain would die down, Ann would be back, Mona would talk to him, and Akira could finally breathe. Just maybe. The thought of a better day kept Akira calm throughout the remainder of the day until he reached Leblanc. The cafe was closed again, and when Akira fumbled with the key to unlock the door, he dropped it. All of the terrible things that had happened so far that week came crumbling down on him as Akira stood there in front of the door, the rain coming down in sheets behind him as he bit his lip and tried his hardest not to cry. _It’s okay,_ he thought to himself as he picked up the key and unlocked the door, quickly stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. _You only dropped the key. You’ll be fine._ Akira slowly walked up the stairs to the attic, setting his bag down on the ground next to his bed, sitting down, and putting his face in his hands. _This week can’t get any worse. It just can’t._

When Akira woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see sunlight shining in weakly through the window and falling onto his bed, the foot of which Morgana was sleeping on. Akira’s eyes widened as he watched the cat sleeping there, wondering when he had come back, but shook his head and carefully got out of bed and began to get dressed. It didn’t matter. Even if Mona was awake, he wouldn’t come to school with him, anyways. Better to just let him rest. Akira sighed as he stood up and pulled his bag over his shoulder, silently heading down the stairs and on his way to school in the watery sunlight. Today would be a better day.

Akira’s prediction ended up being correct, as the day went on quietly and without much incident. There wasn’t even a nasty note waiting at his desk when he arrived at school, and Ann was finally back at her usual spot, turning to look at Akira when he walked in. He raised his hand slightly to greet her, with her giving him a tiny smile in return, but quickly turning away and staring out the window immediately after. Akira wanted to be upset, but thought better against it. It would probably just give the day a turn for the worst and land him back at square one. 

When the unusually quiet day ended, Akira stepped outside the school, breathing in the fresh, warm air. The sunlight was a nice break from the dreariness of the past week’s weather. With that, he decided to head for the park where he usually hung out with Ann and rest for a while, maybe do his homework there instead of the cafe. It took him a while to find a park bench that wasn’t soaked from yesterday’s rain, but when he did, Akira took off his blazer, set his bag on the bench, and sat down, watching the sun set, feeling the past week’s events finally taking their emotional toll. He didn’t even notice the tears running down his face until he saw a familiar clawed hand wiping them away. 

“What seems to be the matter, Trickster?”

Startled, Akira turned to see Arsene, his first persona, standing next to him. Rarely had he ever approached Akira in the real world before, outside of the Metaverse, but when he did, it only was when something important had happened, like the night of his awakening, and before and after they had taken down Kamoshida’s palace. No one, not even Morgana or the other attendants of the Velvet Room could explain how it happened, but Akira liked it when the persona appeared at his side to talk to him. It was strangely comforting, especially now, when he felt so alone. Akira rubbed his eyes and dried his tears, attempting to make himself look better than he felt. “It’s nothing,” he murmured, knowing that Arsene wouldn’t believe him. “I’m just really overwhelmed, is all.”

“Do you think I cannot tell you are lying?” the persona replied, crossing his arms. “I am a being created from your emotions and rebellious spirit. I know you are not being truthful, and that your heart is heavy.”

Akira swallowed thickly and looked up at the sky, trying to hide the fresh tears springing from his eyes. Of course Arsene could tell he was lying. Akira kicked himself mentally for doing such a stupid thing, and felt even worse when he felt a choked sob escape from his throat. “No,” he said quietly, hanging his head. “I’ve had a really shitty week.” After finally saying it out loud, Akira found himself unable to control his tears, taking off his glasses and furiously rubbing his eyes, humiliated that he, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, had allowed himself to sink this low. For a moment, Arsene watched the boy, unsure of what to do. Eventually, he let out a sigh and lightly pulled him off the bench and into a hug. “What are you-” Akira began, but the demon interrupted him. “Hush, Trickster. Your companions may not be here to comfort you, but I am.” He then proceeded to pick up the boy and hold him, gently stroking his unruly hair.

Without another word, Akira let out a quivering sigh and kicked off his shoes, returning the persona’s embrace. He feels comfortable and safe as he cries, letting out the emotions he had kept bottled up for so long as his other self comforts him, and all other negative thoughts disappear. “All will be well soon enough, Trickster.” Arsene says quietly. 

“Take your time.”

  
  



	2. Sleep Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i originally wasn't planning on adding onto this but i was told that this had potential for a full story (thanks warriornun!) and i realized that i actually wanted to write more of this so here you go! i'll probably update it again tomorrow or the next day because quarantine has me bored out of my MIND  
> anyways, enjoy! feedback is welcome!! :-)

It didn’t take long for Akira to fall into a light sleep in the solace of his persona’s embrace. When he woke up, his head still buried in the demon’s chest, it was dark, and he could barely hear the sounds of the park over the bustle of the city behind him. “Good evening,  _ mon petit voleur, _ ” Arsene says, gently stroking Akira’s hair. “You slept for quite a while.” Akira blinked and rubbed his eyes, looking around him. “Huh? Wh- Oh, right…” He trailed off, remembering why he was there in the first place. “I wonder what time it is…” 

“Time for us to be heading home, don’t you think?” his persona says. Akira nodded and stood up, stretching. “Yeah. I bet everyone’s worried about me- oh. Right.” he started, then remembered again why he wasn’t already back home. Sighing, he put his shoes and blazer back on, picked up his bag, and began walking home, Arsene following close behind. When they reached Yongen-jaya, Akira stopped and turned to face him. “Er, I’m not sure how to say this, but… thanks. You know, for earlier. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t show up.” he said awkwardly, facing the ground. Arsene chuckled and placed his hand on Akira’s shoulder, then replied. “You are most welcome. Do not forget, no matter how troublesome the circumstances, I will never leave your side. Always remember, I am thou, and thou art I.” With those words, he disappeared, leaving Akira alone once again, but calmer, Arsene’s words repeating in his mind. He looked down the backstreets and bit his lip, knowing that he had to return to Leblanc whether Sojiro and Morgana were there to chastise him for being out so late or not. With a growing sense of dread, Akira began walking, taking a deep breath when he reached the front door of the cafe.  _ Time to do this,  _ he thought, opening the door and bracing himself, only to be greeted with nothing. Nothing except Morgana sitting on the counter, staring at him. After a brief pause, the cat spoke up. “Where have you been? You were gone forever!” 

Akira blinked, not knowing how to respond. “Where have  _ I  _ been?!? You’re one to talk!” he replied, a tone of agitation in his voice. Morgana looked confused. “What do you mean?” Akira rolled his eyes. “Don’t dodge the question! You, Ryuji, and Ann have all been ignoring me all week! These past few days have been pure hell for me! And you have the audacity to ask  _ me  _ where I’ve been?!” he shot back. He paused to take a breath, then continued. “Why were you avoiding me so much?! The three of you know that you’re my only friends!” 

When he was finished, Akira realized he was crying again. Morgana was silent, watching his friend breathing heavily, as he had never seen him yell before, especially not at him. He watched the boy drop his bag and sit down in a booth, gripping his hair and shaking, clearly not used to experiencing outbursts like that, either. After what seemed like hours, Morgana spoke up. “You alright, Joker?” he asked tentatively. Akira did not look up. “Listen, I’m sorry for brushing you off…” Morgana tried to get him to move or speak, but Akira stayed silent. “I’ll tell you what’s going on with Lady Ann and Ryuji!” The cat offered somewhat desperately, and finally, Akira lifted his head. He looked like a wreck, and Morgana cringed at the sight of him. He had pushed his glasses to sit on top of his tangled, messy hair, his face was red and stained with tears, and his eyes looked glassy and tired. “So?” he asked. “What happened?” The cat looked him up and down before speaking. 

“Ryuji told me to tell you that Lady Ann got real sick for a few days, and the doctor told her not to talk to anyone ‘cause it would make her throat worse. And she didn’t tell you because she didn’t want you to worry about her.” Morgana paused, and waited for Akira to say something. When he didn’t, he continued. “And Ryuji’s phone broke, so that’s why he wasn’t answering your texts, and on top of that, his mom’s cousin died, and he has to leave for all of next week for the funeral, ‘cause she lived in Kyoto. We’re all really sorry for not telling you, but we didn’t want to bother you or make you worry…” He trailed off and jumped off the table. “I’m going up to the attic,” Morgana called behind him as he made his way up the stairs. “You can be mad at me if you want.” With that, he disappeared, leaving Akira alone with the sudden heavy information he had just been given, a familiar voice spoke up in the boy’s head.

“Are you cross with him? You have every right to be.”

Akira closed his eyes and laid his head on the table, and in his mind he could see his persona watching him, arms crossed and anticipating his response.  _ No,  _ he thought back.  _ I’m annoyed, but I’m not mad. I understand why he and the others were brushing me off. They were afraid I was gonna get mad at them for telling me their problems or something.  _ As soon as the thought left his mind, Akira knew he was wrong. “Nonsense, They know you are not the aggressive type.” Arsene’s words were comforting to Akira, and he took a deep breath, then sighed.  _ I know, but it’s hard not to think that. Everyone thinks I’m a criminal.  _ He picked up his phone and checked the time. 10:15. “It is getting late,  _ mon chéri. _ ” came the persona’s voice from inside Akira’s mind. “You should get some rest. You and I both know how much you need it.” He nodded. If one half of Akira didn’t know what was best for him, then the other half certainly would. He picked up his bag and went upstairs, changed, and laid down on his bed, where Morgana was waiting for him.

“Sorry for yelling at you earlier,” he said, scratching the cat’s chin. “‘s alright, Joker. We all have bad days.” he replied sleepily. Smiling for the first time in days, Akira closed his eyes and turned over, glad to have his friend back. Before he fell asleep, he heard Arsene speak up again.

“Sleep well, my little thief. Although the world may be against you, as long as you remember who you truly are, nothing else matters.”


	3. I’ll Just Add This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short chapter today but i still wanted to update because i felt like writing a chatfic but i didn't want to make it a separate thing so here i am  
> enjoy!

The following days were slightly better to Akira. He found that talking about it, with Sojiro of all people, made him feel better, even though he felt like a burden for doing so. The man seemed slightly annoyed whenever Akira wanted to talk to him, but he was a surprisingly good listener, and assured him that he would let Akira stay home for a day if school got bad enough, which he was immensely grateful for. The attic of Leblanc was beginning to feel more and more like a home to him, and it was especially helpful that Ann was texting him again. 

April 23rd 10:30pm

**Ann:** I’m still really sorry for not texting you. I really thought I would be bothering you.

 **Akira:** i honestly wouldnt have minded

 **Ann:** I hope you’re not mad at me :-( 

**Akira:** i mean to tell you the truth i was a little annoyed at first but i’m just glad we’re talking again

 **Akira:** how do you think ryujis doing

 **Ann:** I don’t know, but I hope he’s okay. Funerals suck!

 **Akira:** i wonder if the nav is gonna be there when he gets a new phone

 **Ann:** To be honest, I didn’t even think of that! I hope it does!

 **Akira:** yeah me too

 **Akira:** im gonna go to bed, i have a bit of a headache

 **Ann:** Okay! Goodnight :-)

 **Akira:** gn

  
Akira plugged his phone in and rolled over in bed, a dull pain throbbing in his brain. _I really hope this doesn’t end up being any worse,_ he thought. _At least I have off tomorrow._ He felt Morgana curl up next to him and closed his eyes. “Indeed. Perhaps you will finally be able to relax.” Arsene’s voice spoke up in Akira’s brain again, and he smiled to himself at the sound of it. _I better be. I don’t want any more bullshit,_ he thought back. The persona responded before Akira fell asleep. “That’s the spirit, Trickster. Goodnight.” Akira let himself fall into the throws of sleep, dreaming of spilled water and broken glass, and in his last moments of consciousness before drifting off, he swore he almost felt a familiar finger caressing his cheek.


	4. Will You Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi another update  
> i'm not sure how to continue on from this but if u have any suggestions/requests BLEASE let me know!!! just don't make it anything sexual or romantic, i'm not about that shit lol  
> anyways, enjoy!

Monday, May 2nd 6:43am

**Ann:** Good morning! 

**Akira:** good morning

 **Akira:** can i ask you something

 **Ann:** Of course! You can ask me anything :-)

 **Akira:** okay

 **Akira:** am i really that fit to be the group’s leader

 **Akira:** like do you think i’m good enough

 **Ann:** Absolutely! What makes you think that you’re not?

 **Akira:** i dunno

 **Akira:** i’ve just been feeling really shitty and unmotivated lately

 **Akira:** like i slow you guys down

 **Ann:** >:( Why do you keep putting yourself down? You don’t slow us down at all! 

**Akira:** thanks

 **Akira:** i guess i just need some time 

**Ann:** I understand. Sometimes all you need to feel better is some alone time.

 **Akira:** morgana says hi btw

 **Ann:** Really?? Tell him I said hi back!!!

 **Akira:** will do

 **Akira:** thanks for talking to me

 **Ann:** You don’t have to do that! I’ll always be here to talk to you <3

 **Akira:** thanks a lot ann

 **Akira:** i honestly really appreciate it

 **Ann:** No problem, leader! 

**Ann:** By the way, I won’t be at school today. Doctor’s appointment. Gotta check up on me and make sure I’m not still sick, y’know?

 **Akira:** oh okay

 **Akira:** see you tomorrow then?

 **Ann:** Definitely! :-)

Akira sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. The world had dealt him such a terrible hand, he wondered when it was just going to finish him off and kill him. “Lady Ann won’t be at school today?” Morgana whispered, poking his head out of Akira’s bag. He shook his head in response. “That’s too bad. Let’s hope today doesn’t get any worse.” 

Spoiler alert: It did.

Without Ann to talk to, and there being no easy way to have a conversation with his cat while in school, Akira found himself feeling desperately lonely as the hours snailed by, and his classmates weren’t making things any better for him. During one of his classes, his last class of the day, he was snapped out of his usual reverie by a painful feeling from the back of his neck. Akira turned around to see the boy sitting behind him glaring at him. “Mr. Ushimaru told me to tell you to snap out of it, _criminal._ ” the boy sneered. Cringing, Akira turned back around in his seat to see his teacher standing in front of the blackboard, arms crossed and a furious expression on his face. To his horror, the entire class was now staring at Akira, and he felt his face turn red. Finally, after an excruciatingly long silence, the teacher spoke up.

“Welcome back, Kurusu. Tell me, how was your little trip to dreamland? And can you please tell us all what was so important about it that you had to remove yourself from class for it?”

Akira flinched, and started to sweat. _Why does everyone have to be looking at me?!_ “I…” He clenched his hands into fists, gripping the edges of his seat, wishing he could just disappear. “Well?” the teacher shouted. “Are you going to answer? Or are you such an incompetent student that you can’t even give the answer to a question that you know the answer to?” Akira gripped the edges of his seat even harder, feeling hot, angry tears springing to his eyes. _Not here, not now!_ “Nothing. I’m sorry.” He looked down at his desk and waited for the teacher to respond and for the class to look away, wanting desperately to go home. _God, can this stupid class just be over already? I’d rather get beaten up by these guys than have them staring at me like this!_ The painful silence continued for what felt like hours, until the teacher finally turned back around and continued talking, thankfully about the lesson this time. Akira sighed and rubbed his eyes, then looked at the clock. Ten minutes to go. Ten minutes, and he would be able to go home. Ten more minutes…

On the train ride home, the only thing keeping Akira calm was the feeling of Morgana’s fur against his skin, and the knowledge that he would be safe from any unwanted attention at the cafe. When he finally arrived, he was relieved to see that the place was empty, save for a note left at the register. Curious, Akira put his bag down on the counter and read it. 

_Hey kid,_

_I got a phone call from one of your teachers today. I thought I told you not to cause trouble, but it seems like you can’t even do that right. First that whole incident with your gym teacher, and now you’re slacking off? Don’t forget, stay in line, because if you slip up, you’ve got nowhere else to go._

_\- Sojiro_

Akira crumpled up the note in his hand, feeling his face burning and those unwanted tears returning again. Morgana popped his head out of Akira’s bag at the sound, looking concerned. “You alright, Joker?” he asked. The teen shook his head and closed his eyes. Just when the cafe was starting to feel more comfortable, and Sojiro began trusting him more, this happens? It wasn’t like the guy to act so horribly towards him, much less leave a note like this. Akira dropped the crumpled up paper on the ground and ran up the stairs to the attic, feeling more tears running down his cheeks. He sat down on his bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to control his sobs, but finding himself unsuccessful. He felt even worse when he heard that low, familiar voice speaking to him.

“Oh, dear. What seems to have happened now?”

Akira didn’t need to open his eyes to know who was there. He recognized the comforting, warm feeling that usually accompanied the voice, and looked up to see his persona standing in front of him. He smiled weakly and wiped his face with his sleeve. “Aren’t you gonna tell me not to cry, ‘cause that’s not what leaders do or something?” he asked. Arsene simply chuckled in response. “Not at all. Letting out emotions is much better than leaving them bottled up inside your head. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Akira closed his eyes again and felt the persona sit down next to him, and place his hand on the teen’s shoulder. “Tell me, mon chéri. What is troubling you?” Akira took a deep, shuddering breath before speaking. “I…” He sniffed and let out another choked sob, then swallowed the lump in his throat, then continued. “I didn’t see my friend at school today, and I got in trouble during class for zoning out, and then the teacher got really pissed and humiliated me in front of the whole class, and apparently he called Sojiro, and he’s mad at me too, and I just…” He found himself unable to finish, and he spent the next few minutes crying softly into the persona’s shoulder as he rubbed Akira’s back. “It will be alright, Trickster. Do not worry…”

It wasn’t long before Morgana finally joined Akira’s pity party. “Joker? You okay?” he called when he made his way to the top of the stairs. “What’s Arsene doing here?” When the cat didn’t get an answer, he trotted over to the bed and jumped up next to Akira, laying his head on the boy’s lap. “Your friend is feeling… less than content at the moment.” the persona replied. Morgana nodded. “I think that’s a little obvious.” Akira sniffed again and stroked the cat’s fur. “That’s one way to put it,” he whispered. 

After some time had passed, Akira realized that he had stopped crying. Morgana had fallen asleep next to him, and it was dark outside. “It seems as though you are feeling better,” Arsene said quietly, gently pushing a stray lock of hair out of the boy’s face. Akira nodded. “Yeah, I’d better do my homework. It’s getting dark…” The persona nodded. “Indeed. I wish you well, _mon jeune voleur._ ” he said, then disappeared once again. Akira smiled slightly, then stood up, remembering his homework. Maybe being alone wasn’t so bad sometimes.

Hours later, Akira found his slumber interrupted by unwelcome reminders of his misfortunes at school. He shot up in bed, soaked in cold sweat, with tears in his eyes. _Fucking nightmare… I really am pathetic, aren’t I…_ Through his tears, he saw the time on his phone read 4:45. _Fuck. How am I supposed to go back to sleep now?_ He laid back down and stared ahead, wishing that he hadn’t been woken up by something as pitiful as a bad dream. It was even worse when he remembered it, how _real_ the dream felt, how it was no different from his everyday school life…

He almost wished someone was there with him…

“Are you troubled again, _mon chéri_?”

Almost immediately, he felt Arsene’s presence at the edge of his bed and his hand on Akira’s back. “Is something the matter?” The teen sniffed and nodded, closing his eyes. “Worry not, _mon petit chou._ You will be safe.” Akira let out a shaky sigh, the emotional effects of the persona’s words hitting him hard. It had been longer than he could remember since he had felt this kind of affection from someone like a parent, from someone who cared about him, and he appreciated it greatly, even if it was coming from a demon. “Now, tell me,” Arsene whispered. “Was it a nightmare?” 

Akira nodded again. “I feel really… embarrassed…” he murmured, hiding his face in his pillow. “It’s stupid… getting this worked up over a bad dream...” The persona shook his head and began rubbing his user’s back again. “Nonsense,” he said. “Everyone has bad dreams. It is perfectly natural to react to them this way. Let me remind you again, that you have nothing to be ashamed about.” The persona’s words replayed over and over in Akira’s mind, and he felt immensely relieved knowing that he wasn’t as weak or fragile as he thought. Minutes passed, and when it seemed like Akira had fallen back asleep, Arsene spoke up again. “I think it is time for me to go,” he said quietly. 

Half asleep, Akira couldn’t help the whine that escaped him at the persona’s words.

“Stay… please?” 

The sun was barely creeping over the horizon, and faint noises from the city were beginning to sound, but Arsene knew where his priorities lay. He nodded at the boy, gently placing his hand on the teen’s head. “I will stay. I will not be going anywhere.” Akira let a glimpse of a smile show, before closing his eyes again. Before he fell asleep, the persona whispered one last reassurance to his user. “You need not worry of anything else disrupting your slumber. Sleep well, _mon amour._ ” The words felt like a lullaby to Akira, and he truly felt safe and relaxed as he succumbed to the throws of sleep once more. 

“This too shall pass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really didn't want to end another chapter with an "akira goes to sleep" situation but i'm a sucker for the "bad dream" prompt and i just couldn't. sorry lol  
> if you liked what u read, please leave a comment! i really enjoy knowing someone liked what i wrote, and it's a part of what keeps me going and continuing to write haha  
> anyways i hope u liked it! :-)


	5. This Is Gettin' Good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but i just Needed to make akira feel better because i felt bad for giving him such a hard time in the previous one lmao  
> enjoy!

The rest of the week passed rather uneventfully. Akira didn’t see much of Sojiro after the note, but he made sure to be careful and keep his head down at school. As promised, Ann returned the next day, and with her back, Akira felt much more at ease. It felt nice to eat lunch with her and Morgana on the roof, and with the knowledge that Ryuji would be back soon, his mind was a much calmer place. The weather was even looking nicer, with not a single rainy day since that previous Thursday’s. 

“You have been quite content these past few days,” Arsene mused one morning. “Have I perhaps inhabited the mind of the wrong Trickster?” Akira smiled and shook his head slightly. _What, did you want me to be upset or something?_ The persona scoffed. “No, but you must agree that it is unusual for you to be in such a good mood after the world has treated you so badly.” Akira shrugged. _It’s not my fault._

During lunch that day, Ann suddenly jumped up from her chair, looking immensely happy about something. “What is it?” Akira asked. She turned around to answer him, smiling. “Ryuji got a new phone! He just texted me!” Akira raised his eyebrows, surprised. “Already?” he asked. “Is he on his way home?” Ann nodded. She looked extremely pleased, which was unusual considering how she normally acted around the spiky-haired blonde. “You should be getting a text from him any minute now!” As soon as the words left her mouth, Akira felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

Friday, May 6th 12:24pm 

**Ryuji:** Akira? I got your number right?

 **Akira:** no

 **Akira:** jk

 **Ryuji:** >:0 How could you

 **Akira:** welcome back

 **Ryuji:** Thanks man

 **Ryuji:** I fucking hate funerals

 **Akira:** seems you haven’t changed

 **Ryuji:** You don’t know real boredom until you’ve had to sit through a 2 hour church service for a lady you’ve never met

 **Akira:** real bummer

 **Ryuji:** And there wasn’t shit to do in Kyoto

 **Ryuji:** We didn’t even really go into the city it sucked

 **Akira:** :-/ at least you weren’t getting pinched in the neck by the dickhead that sits behind you in social studies

 **Ryuji:** What the fuck

 **Akira:** yeah man that shit sucked

 **Akira:** i gtg, lunch is almost over

 **Ryuji:** Cya dude, can’t wait to finally come back home!

Akira felt himself smiling genuinely for the first time in days after turning off his phone and returning it to his pocket. He now understood why Ann was so happy, for he didn’t know how much he truly missed his friend. Morgana stuck his head out of Akira’s bag as he made his way back to his classroom. “What are you smiling like that for?” the cat whispered into his ear. “Did someone you hate die or something?” He shook his head in response. “No,” he whispered back. “If that happened, I’d tell you first.” 

When he returned to his classroom, Akira found it hard to wipe the smile off of his face. He couldn’t stop thinking about his short conversation with Ryuji, and how much he couldn’t wait to see his friend again. He never considered how dull his life was without him, and although he knew he shouldn’t, Akira spent the rest of the day fantasizing about when he would finally be reunited with his friend. “You truly do care about him, don’t you?” Arsene inquired from the back of the teen’s mind. _I mean, yeah, he’s been gone for a long time. Plus he’s my friend. Of course I do._ Akira was snapped out of his trance by the sound of his teacher calling his name. “Hey, Kurusu! Wake up and come back to class, will you? What were you even daydreaming about, anyway?”

Akira felt his face burn again, but this time, he didn’t care. His and Ryuji’s conversation, although short, was still fresh in his mind, and after brushing a lock of hair out of his face, he looked directly at the teacher and answered.

“Nothing,” he said, smiling. “Nothing at all.”


	6. And That's That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i finally actually finished something  
> sorry this chapter took so long, i've been busy  
> also the chapter title is basically 0:35 of this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbTt0iz-Wvc because i couldn't think of anything else lmao  
> enjoy!

It is a strange sensation, but when you are dreading something, time seems to fly by. However, when you are anticipating something, a day lasts longer than a thousand years.

This was the case for Akira, who would have to wait until the following Monday to finally be reunited with Ryuji. They texted each other every day, which he was more than grateful for. His excitement was unusual from his normal stoic attitude, and it showed. “What’re you so excited for?” Sojiro asked Monday morning as Akira rushed out the door. He looked back as he pushed the door open at Sojiro, who looked almost suspicious at Akira's good mood. “Oh, uh… Just happy to be able to see my friends again!” he said, before exiting and closing the door behind him. "Hey, kid, wait-" Sojiro called, but as soon as the words had left his mouth, Akira was already gone.

“Why did you lie?” asked Arsene from Akira’s mind as he speed-walked down the streets of Yongen-Jaya. “Another uncharacteristic decision you’ve made.” _It wasn’t really a lie, though._ Akira thought back. _I am seeing my friends, right?_ Morgana popped his head out of Akira’s bag and looked around. “Jeez, Joker, slow down!” he hissed into the teen’s ear. “I’m gonna get whiplash!” Akira shook his head and smiled as he boarded the train. _Today’s gonna be a good day,_ he thought determinedly. _I’m not gonna let anything get in the way of that._ Arsene spoke up again as Akira squeezed himself into a seat. 

“That’s the spirit. The day is yours.”

Monday, May 9th 8:52am

**Akira:** you here?

 **Ryuji:** Hell yeah dude, wouldn’t miss seeing you guys for the world

 **Ryuji:** Even if it meant coming back to this shithole

 **Akira:** i think ann is the most excited to see you again

 **Akira:** she wont stop tapping her foot and looking at the time

 **Akira:** she really missed you

 **Ryuji:** Aww lmao

 **Ryuji:** Bet she didn’t say it though

 **Akira:** oh no definitely not

 **Akira:** but i can tell

 **Ryuji:** Lmao

 **Ryuji:** Aw shit teacher caught me

 **Ryuji:** Meet you guys on the roof for lunch?

 **Akira:** yup. good luck w/ your teacher

 **Ryuji:** Thanks, I’m gonna need it

Akira smiled as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. Lunchtime was at noon, but every minute felt like an hour. The teacher’s words were going in one ear and out the other, and although Akira knew he would most likely get in trouble for dozing off again, he decided that it wouldn’t hurt just one more time. “Time just does not want to be on your side today, does it now?” Akira shifted in his seat and looked at the clock. 9:01. _What’s that supposed to mean?_ He closed his eyes and could almost see Arsene reaching out to brush his unkempt hair away from his eyes. “For you, time is passing so slowly, it might as well be standing still. You must be patient, _mon chéri.”_ Akira scoffed and put his chin in his hands. _When hell freezes over._

* * *

After what felt like an entire day, lunch time came. Akira almost tripped getting out of his seat, and Ann turned around to look at him, anxiety in her eyes. “Hurry!” she whispered. “We’re running out of time!” Akira rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we’ll never see him again. Relax.” He followed her out of the room, and Morgana stuck his head out of Akira’s bag again. “Who are you to tell Lady Ann to relax?” he asked. “You’re the one that wouldn’t stop fidgeting with your zipper! God, I was gonna get a headache!” 

“What’s that I heard about givin’ Morgana a headache? Where can I sign up?

Ann and Akira turned to see Ryuji standing at the foot of the stairs, leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets. “Yo!” he said, raising a hand. “Long time no see!” Akira hugged his friend, and Ann nudged him in the arm. “You were gone for a week, stupid!” she said playfully. “We were all worried about you when you didn’t text us!” They began ascending the stairs, talking as if Ryuji had never left. “School sucked without you around,” Akira said quietly. “I’m really glad you’re back.” Ryuji laughed. "Hey, it's not like I was out having a ball either, you know! I don't know what's worse, being stuck at school or being stuck in one place with nothing to do for a whole week!" They opened the door to the roof and stepped out, and Akira took a deep breath, closing his eyes. The sun was out, the air was warm, he had his friends back… “In the end, things improved for you, did they not?” Akira looked over at his friends laughing with each other, and for once, he felt at ease. _Yeah,_ he thought. _I guess everything bad did pass, right?_

“Indeed. Now, enjoy yourself. You and I both know how long you have been waiting for this.”

Akira smiled and joined Ann and Ryuji in teasing Morgana and eating their lunch in the sunlight. It truly was a perfect day.

“Take your time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- holy hell i actually finished a story  
> \- the chapter is a little short but i hope it was enough! i really did have fun writing this, i'm sorry if it was rushed  
> \- if you like reading what i write and have any suggestions for anything you'd like to see in the future, let me know! just as long as it's not smutty/too romantic or involving anything positive about akechi since i fuckin hate his guts lmao, but anything else is pretty much fine  
> \- if you read the entire thing and liked it, thank you! i'd really appreciate a comment or kudos or something, i really like knowing that people enjoyed what i write! thanks again for reading and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
